Nazara Nakano
| magic = Weakness (Canon) Heavenly Body Magic | equipment = }} Hey my intro section, Guessing I should do this professionally as the others so AHEM. I am Naazara Nakano, known better as the demon of fortune. Well Not known yet, but you know how these pages are suppose to look, I have to look important so work with me here. Known as the demon of fortune he flies around the world looking to figure out his path in life and discover the secrets to....... his life? *Sighs* You know what, ima just leave this extra stuff alone and say look guys im tryna figure this out, I dont have a clue as to what im suppose to be doing, ima a hybrid, 3/4s demon 1/4th human and well I got this really cool left arm, that I can morph n shit. Fairy Tail: Hybrid Fortune Season of Fortune Hmmm Well there's the long version and short version of my life so far, so ill give you the latter. Basically I was an ass kisser to my grandmother and wanted to impress her, while the fact I gained her curse made her smile my ability to kiss ass did not, so she basically told me to man and do something worth her time. So I decided to hi-jack the Cube II and make her proud. Didn't work I got told I was being too childish rather than a warrior she could be proud of. She told me and I quote "There is no honor to be had in taking shit that aint yours, get your ass in gear and become a fucking warrior, then come see me. Quit the childish shit and be a fucking man, also quit ass kissing its annoying now get the fuck from round me and come back when you have something real to show me. (Colorful language I know) Well I started wondering how she was so impressed with grandfather and its because of things I am too young to understand ( I think they were being nasty and liked it) but he told me the same thing in less four letter words, be you stop looking for her approval butif you want it you gotta show the kind of warrior you are. I want to learn about this curse and she's only gonna "fucking teach me" provided I give ehr something worth training. So here we are me on my own looking to see what I can do with the oyster of a world..... and im proud to say I have no clue but Il figure it out. Appearance I guess looking at pictures isn't enough for you guys huh? No I gotta sit here and explain to you what I look like. Well I am a person who has long hair that is dual colored, brownish red mostly toward the back end and bottom part. The top being taken over by this silverish color that pretty much sits on the side of my face and goes to my shoulders somewhat. Kind of tall, im about 6'2, 6'3 with boots on mind you. Mostly wear trench coats or battles based outfits because changing clothes is a hassle, and no I dont wear the same thing everyday so dont ask. However my most defining and dead away traits are my glowing left eye which based on my emotion glows a bright orange like color meaning no hide and seek for me if im really happy or really angry because I will be seen. Also means I make a great flashlight at night and good for spooky stories. My other defining trait is my Left side is covered in some kind of technomorphic organic metal, mostly my upper area like ribs, chest left arm and neck. It can turn into all kind of cool weapons and gives me one mean ass left hook and punch. I'm not sure how I got this, since I've had it as a child but I like to tell people I lost my arm in some bad ass fashion so now im a Machias Demon Hybrid of Fortune. It works something but then I can't explain the ribs and neck soooo it makes the lie look stupid. Anyway I wear socks and shoes and thats pretty much all I have, not the most fashionable of guys I know but hey I dont walk around in m birthday suit either so be grateful!! Personality You guys are digging really hard here for information if you really wanna know the kind of person I am. Lets just say I am someone you want on your team. I am strong willed, I take no shit from anyone, brush my teeth 5 times a day twice on monday for good measure. I prefer alone time on wednesdays for about 45 mins to an hour it allows me to learn myself better. I uh, I have a good sense of justice and evil, not exactly concerned about being the good guy but I dont go around fucking with people's lives like other demons. Im not into the whole evil demon feeds on suffering kind of guy, I try to avoid that its negative energy and causes wrinkles. Plus its too much work to walk around with that kind of hatred Im big on appearance. I like a lot of things such as traveling, using my powers and walking around naked on sundays, I do have my own island. Got a sense of responsibilty and I know when to shut up and listen and when to run my mouth. Contray to belief I know how to be serious I just only do it when it suits me so dont ask. Far as dislikes well... I dont like wet socks, I dont trust people who try to be my friend too hard and I dont like people who try to hard at things, thats forcing the issue. Honestly like I said you want me around, plus I am good with people humans, demons, you name them I can work with them. I love women too I have no preference but I like to flirt in more friendly manners, such as possibilitie of the future, dates and well trouble we can get into. Remember I never said I was a good guy, but im not some super demon looking to take over the world and bring people pain because it gets me hard at night, nope. So if you thought because I am a demon I should do that, then you being pretty racist right now and its uncalled for. So lets no generalize shall we. Overall im just an everyday guy.. well maybe twice a day my favorite show comes on thursdays so a Six a day kind of guy if that makes sense. Curse/Magic Abilities Like my Grandmother I have the ability to generate and create natural disaster meaning I can really fuck shit up, create tornados and wrap them around my body or single body parts to increase power and speed, bring forth thunderstorms and thunderbolts even create earthquakes and really shake things up. Meaning I can throw a mean ass house party and clean it all up really quick so feel free to throw me invitations. Now good as I am with this im not nearly as good as my grandmother and I dont know as many spells, but thats alright I like to think I do pretty good for my age. * : (ヒュル Hyuru) This spell allows me to create those tornadoes I told you about, whether I swipe arm and create them or generate them around me or my body parts. I can rip off a tornado at any size just send me your address and billing billing and shipping information and ill one sent to you. Size varies though so choose carefully. I can't reach speed of f4 just yet but in time I will. Till then the are still bad ass * : (どどん Dodon) When I said I could shake things up yea thats where this spell comes into play, earthquakes aare pretty damn handy. They make good escapes, sweep women off their feet that they wannna come hide under you and they paralyze enemies when used on them rather than the ground. Plus this spell makes it easier to create the effect of drunk people and watch people fall and stumble around ( I LOVE IT) * (ゴロロン Gororon) I have always been told I have a shocking personality and as I said earlier I am not stingy I love sharing so I share this spell with my enemies. Most of them are shocked to see how generous I am so much they just fall into the ground. Anyway this spell allows me to fire off thunderbolts and thunder spears in throwing motions and strike people down with my personality, even making great destruction to the area around. Because thats what grandmother loves Heavenly Body Magic:(天体魔法, Tentai Mahō) I know somewhere some reader out there is thinking oh shit irony alarm, but yes a demon using anything with the word Heaven in it is as silly as a demon using Devil Slayer magic uh no offense Grandpa Zero, but rather this is the powe to fire off stars and astronomical baed abilities at people. Before you think of that jellal character no I don't drop meteors on people ( im still tryna figure out how he doesnt' get hit by that) but I do make a mean ass Altaris sandwich and I can win races using Meteor, so I can do some good things. Not as good as I would like to be this since I am still learning it but hey I can use enough to be alive this long so im doing something right * (暗黒の楽園アルテアリス Arutearisu): My favorite spell in this magic, its like summoning a disco ball complete with matching darkness and lights on the inside and then throwing it at people like a game of dodgeball, expect if you get hit well.. we its your fault for not dodging. Anyway I do the same thing put my hands over my head, swirl it around all nice and power it up and toss that sum bitch!!! I can do this pretty fast as I said its my favorite so I of course I can do this the best. * : (流星ミーティア Mītia) This spell is why I am undefeated in a game of tag and freeze tag, thou cannot tag when thine teammates is too slow, seriously I am so fast in this spell I can cut on a dime and give you change , cover myself in this glow same one as my eye and basically take off and be elusive as a bar of wet soap. Make quick strikes and get outta there fast than you can say what?. My other favorite : Weakness (弱点特攻兵ウィークネス Wīkunesu) Because I am mostly on my own and talking to myself is frowned upon even by myself, I went and sought this magic and applied it to my left arm. With this I am basically a whole guild by myself so allies for me come and go so I can throw parties when I want, work jobs and even better keep all the earning for myself. Honestly I can't fly this damn cube alone the controls are shit and these guys give great massages. They can find the aches and pains and weaknessness of them and treat them. Think about how dope that is for second, not say you wish you thought of it first.. *'Anti-Material Magic Cannon': (超長距離対物アンチマテリアル魔導砲 Chō Chōkyori Anchimateriaru Madōhō) Guys let me make this clear my name is not Wahl I can't create a cannon the size of a small car just yet, but I do have the early version of the weapon and I can shoot everything from blowdarts to magic shots from it, I can change the size of the beam to focus on striking power to focus the laser on cutting power. Morph my left arm into that cannon I told you about and boom we got action. I like to call her the BOOMSTICK sometimes. * : (弱点特攻兵ウィークネス生成 Wīkunesu Sēsē) This here be my squad so dont come around here faking like you can handle me and my boys. Seriously they have to hold me back sometimes because im ready to get wild. Kidding these guys are basically my friends, they help me fly the cube, make decision, come up with games and even come with built in microwaves. You haven't lived until you suffer from boredom create one of these guys and they find a way to beat that boredom with it's weakness. I can create up to 8 of these guys at a time and 8 is plenty of people, you dont need that many to start a game of leap frog with after all. *' ': (レールガン Rērugan): Remember that thunderbolt and it being my shocking personality.. hmm didn't think you would see it again did you. WRONG you saw it again. In thise I can morph my arm into a another cannon and fire off a few rounds and send a shock to your system, for some it has a nasty habit of creating massive explosions, possibly burning people to a crisp and even paralysis, but I wouldn't worry about those throw some dirt on it and you will be just fine. *'Variable Weapons System': Because I like the ideas of options I constantly seek new weapons and ways to express and share myself, sometimes I even get inspiration from others so this is here. Sometimes people have things I like so I absorb it and modifiy it to recreate it as a weapon for me, sometimes the special properties get lost but hey this is my story im the onlyspecial one here. So feel free to send me gifts and ideas, they are all well appreciated Concepts & Influences What? oh I see what this is, you guys loved this informational so much that now you're asking me this kind of questions now. Hmm well I wasn't exactly paid for this part of the session but I love you guys anyway so ill let you in on behind the scenes stuff. Just come in close. * Whispers I dont really have any influences on my life* I know crazy right?, well there my grandpa who is really cool ( not an ice pun) he's a devil slayer and he's I don't know really chill and lax but badass that grandmother loves him. The two are never apart, Hell even me and my ass is apart more than those two. Of course my grandmother I mean she's the one who sent me out here to get done what it is im trying to do. My sister is cool. she kind of heavy with those four letter words but love around here is only complete when you have hurled as many color words as you can in one sentence. Far as Concepts go.... I'm not sure what you have in mind there gotta talk to the man in charge about that im just the messenger an- oh I am in charge. I swore I was just saying what someone else gave me on that teleprompt. Anyway I can't give you all my secrets guys how else would I keep your interest stay tuned and when I think of something ill throw a concept out there.. Till then I think this is the end of our informational. You've seen my page, listened to me run my mouth, and you stayed awake and asked great questions. Now its time for you all to go, gone now get, be gone ill see you guys later when I start later on. Till then my time is up, I thank you for yours. Category:Demon Category:Nakano Family